


First Snow

by nightmare_kaleidoscope



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kaleidoscope/pseuds/nightmare_kaleidoscope
Summary: Cady and Jacob enjoy the first snow of the winter together.
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	First Snow

One, then two, then ten snowflakes flew through Cady's view. Her eyes lit up as she lifted her hand into the air and watched as the small flakes of icy white snow collected on her open palm.

"Jacob, it's snowing!" She exclaimed, turning to him with a grin wider than the horizon. 

"So it is." He replied, not quite as excited as she was; he never really loved the snow as much as everyone else seemed to. Regardless, he watched with a smile as Cady opened her mouth toward the sky and let snowflakes collect on her tongue. She twirled and danced around in the flurries and Jacob stared in awe, still amazed that he got to call this beautiful woman his.

Eventually she looked back over at Jacob and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, unable to stop the smile that made its way into his face. He admired how the fluffy flakes began to stick to her hair, a gorgeous contrast to the red strands.

Cady leaned in for a kiss, a slow exploration of each other's mouths with no intention of it escalating very far. They got lost in each other for what could have been minutes or hours, only pulled out of their reverie when the snow began to come down much harder, the small flurries quickly turning into heavy showers.

"C'mon," Jacob said, grabbing her hand pulling her back toward the house.

As soon as they got through the door they were in each other's arms again. Cady held him close and reveled in his warmth.

"I love you." She whispered against his neck.

Jacob's smile grew impossibly wider. "I love you too, Cady."


End file.
